Fated Battle
Story John and Vilgax stare each other down in the broken time tunnel, on the rock island next to a brain dead Solaris. Intellectuary, in his Ultimate form, is struggling to get himself up. John: Even at the end of time itself, you’re here trying to ruin everything. Vilgax: Imagine if I take control of that being’s power. You saw what I was able to do with Typhon. John: Yeah. That makes you a bigger threat than ever. I wonder who’s the biggest threat, you or Intellectuary. John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Ripjaws: Ripjaws! Vilgax charges in, swinging his fist at Ripjaws. Ripjaws ducks, and bites into Vilgax’s arm with his jaws. Vilgax groans, as his arm breaks into darkness, pulling himself free. Vilgax unleashes a barrage of punches, only a few of them hitting Ripjaws. Ripjaws motions his arms in a rising tide motion, water condescending and dropping on him, refreshing him. Vilgax forms a blade of darkness, as Ripjaws forms a water blade from the water. The two clash, neither of their swords breaking. Vilgax: But how? Ripjaws: I can hold you back. Vilgax releases a pulse wave of darkness, Ripjaws being blown backwards. Ripjaws recovers, as his body is paralyzed, unable to move. Vilgax dashes forward in a darkness aura, crashing into him and sending him flying. Vilgax laughs, though makes a startled groan, as he can’t move either. Vilgax: What is this? Female Voice: This, my friend, is the power of the one who actually is the biggest threat. The one behind the scenes. Vilgax looks up, seeing Puppet Master standing on top of a boulder. She has her hands out, Vilgax trapped in her strings. Ripjaws is caught as well, as he reverts. Vilgax: Who is that? John: Puppet Master. One of my evil selves. Puppet Master: Yes! And quite honestly, what better way to kill you, then by the hand of your most persistent adversary! Now, Vilgax, (She speaks like one would speak to a dog.) You be a good little boy and slay him! Vilgax: Heh. Sorry, but I refuse to be anyone’s puppet. Everything I do, I do because I want it. Puppet Master: Too bad. You don’t get a choice. Vilgax’s darkness aura grows stronger, as he breaks the strings on him, flexing his muscles as he does. Puppet Master scoffs, as she forces John to stand, activating the Omnitrix. Puppet Master: Let’s have a party here! Puppet Master makes John slap down the Omnitrix, as John transforms. Terraspin: (Excited) Terraspin! Terraspin twirls around, facing Puppet Master, startling her. She pulls on her strings, finding them to be disconnected. Terraspin flaps his flippers, releasing gusts of wind, powered by his spinning fans in his ports. Puppet Master is blown back, crashing into a boulder. Puppet Master: No! You are my puppet! Terraspin: Your strings are made of a crude form of mana. And I’m immune to mana. Terraspin curls up and spins his flippers around his body, flying at Puppet Master. Puppet Master moves her fingers, causing herself to leap high into the air, Terraspin giving chase. Vilgax watches, then turns away. Vilgax: Perfect. This will allow me, to destroy the real threat. Vilgax walks over to Intellectuary, who just manages to get up, recovering from the punch. Vilgax grabs Intellectuary, squeezing him. Vilgax: (Smiling) Once you are out of my way, there’ll be nothing to stop me from taking over the universe, once and for all! Intellectuary releases a void blast from his chest, knocking Vilgax to the ground. He groans in pain, as the darkness steams to heal his wound. Intellectuary: Even if you can regenerate from the darkness from being sucked away into the void, it isn’t enough to protect you from harm. You are at a loss, Vilgax. Just like before, you can’t hope to beat me. Vilgax: (Struggling) I forced you to retreat pretty well last time. Intellectuary: Believe what you want. But the only way you can stop me, is with his help. Intellectuary floats into the air, seemingly disappearing. Vilgax groans in frustration, as he looks back toward the battle. Puppet Master moves in a sporadic motion, as Terraspin unleashes a gust of wind at her. Puppet Master’s strings attach to the ground, as she lifts her arm, pulling an earth column out, protecting her. Terraspin reverts, as John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix in a rush. XLR8: XLR8! XLR8 dashes off, as Puppet Master hops onto the earth pillar, gazing at the blue afterimage stream. XLR8 dashes back, wielding Rustic and blasting through the column, Puppet Master flipping off. Puppet Master pulls herself backwards, avoiding the tip of the Keyblade. Puppet Master: (Flirtingly) Oh, Reaper! How I would love for you to return me to the Underworld. Not! XLR8 runs back towards Puppet Master, as she touches her fingers together, then pulls them apart, forming a net with the strings. The strings turn invisible, as she pushes it forward, XLR8 caught in the net, the tip of Rustic inches from Puppet Master’s heart. Puppet Master: Heh-heh! I caught me a whale! I wonder how tasty you’ll be. But, like all sea creatures, (She takes Rustic from XLR8’s hands) You have to make sure it’s dead. Fighting is so unappealing in a meal. XLR8: You think that’ll work? XLR8 starts vibrating, as if trying to break the strings. Puppet Master swings Rustic down, though it erupts into light, no sword striking XLR8. XLR8 cuts through the strings, and begins to run off, reverting as he does. John stops himself with a skid, groaning. John: Not now! Huuuuh! John is lifted into the air by strings, landing in front of Puppet Master. Puppet Master moves her fingers, causing John to punch himself repeatedly. Puppet Master: (Singing) I like to punch myself! I like to punch myself! I like to PUNCH MYSELF! Vilgax’s fist comes at Puppet Master, as she makes John slap down the Omnitrix. Goop forms in front of her as a shield, absorbing Vilgax’s punch. Puppet Master: (Singing) But I like punching others more! And here I thought you got bored with me, Vilgy. You come back for my charm? Vilgax: Like it or not, I came back for him. Goop: For me? Puppet Master: Aah! You chose him over a gorgeous woman like me?! Vilgax: Says the girl with the hideous scar on her face. Puppet Master screeches, as she manipulates Goop to fire acid balls at Vilgax, him taking them with no real damage. The Anti-Gravity Projector pulls Goop to wrap around Vilgax, who teleports out. Goop: The Anti-Gravity Projector! Take it out! The Anti-Gravity Projector is caught in Vilgax’s hand, as he crushes it. Goop’s body goes inert on the floor, as Vilgax stands in between Goop and Puppet Master. Puppet Master swings her hands, as strings cut through Vilgax’s body, leaving marks to prove it. They are filled instantly though by darkness. Puppet Master: Get out of my way! I simply want to kill Reaper, who burned my face, and then use his corpse as my personal puppet! I couldn’t give a damn about what happens after that! Vilgax: That’s where we differ. Because I plan to be the one in charge after he becomes a corpse. Vilgax charges at Puppet Master, who moves with athleticism thanks to her tugging on her own strings. Goop reverts, as John activates the Omnitrix, dialing through. He then slaps it down. Eatle: Eatle! Vilgax, hold her down! Eatle stomps a boulder out of the ground, eating it. Vilgax punches his fist to the ground, as an eruption of darkness occurs behind Puppet Master, the force propelling her forward. Vilgax grips her tightly, as Eatle fires a laser, hitting Puppet Master hard, sending her flying. She hits the ground, not making a sound. Eatle: That worked perfectly! Thanks Vil, uh-oh. Vilgax dashes forward with a dark aura, tackling Eatle. Eatle catches him and holds his ground, skidding back. Vilgax grabs Eatle’s horn, redirecting it before he fires another laser. Vilgax throws Eatle into the air, then fires a ray of darkness. Eatle reverts, as John releases a burst of air, dodging. He activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, three Ditto clones landing. Dittos: Ditto! Ditto splits into an army of clones, all of them charging at Vilgax. Vilgax forms a blade of darkness, and cuts through them, creating more clones. Vilgax groans, as he destroys the blade, firing rays of darkness, which start destroying clones. The Ditto clones dog pile onto him, as Vilgax blasts his way free. Ditto 34: Well, that didn’t work well. Ditto 17: Maybe we should try a combo attack! Ditto 4: I’m more worried about the one of us that learned how to fly. One Ditto clone, floating limply like a puppet, is over the rest, as it flies down, ramming into them. The other clones merge back into this clone, seemingly against their wills. The Ditto clones run off screaming in fright, stampeding over Vilgax. Ditto 15: What’s wrong with him? Is he possessed? Ditto 1: No, more like a puppet. Ring any bells? Ditto 23: Oh! Puppet John! (He realizes what that means.) Oh, man! Puppet Ditto is controlled by Puppet Master, who looks excited. Puppet Master: Ah! Puppet John! So good to have you again! Ditto 4: Well, now what? Ditto 1: Let’s take it back. The Ditto clones merge back together, as he then extends a chain of Dittos at Puppet Ditto, grabbing onto it. The Ditto clones are all sucked into Puppet Ditto, as it reverts. Puppet John floats in the air, as Puppet Master dances with excitement, swinging Puppet John in a circle. Puppet Master: I did it! I killed Reaper! (Bragging) I did it! I did it! Vilgax: You’ve done nothing. Until you’ve killed me. Puppet Master stares down Vilgax, motioning Puppet John in front of her. Puppet Master: Then, let’s have ourselves a hoe down! (Singing) Take your partner, do-si-do! Swing them around, and plow them down! Puppet Master has Puppet John activate the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Puppet John transforms into Big Chill, it drooping over. Puppet Master: Big Chill! Big Chill winks at Vilgax, him smirking. Vilgax raises his left fist, empowered by the Shield of Ziegel. Vilgax charges in, as Puppet Master has Big Chill fly at Vilgax, turning intangible. Vilgax punches Big Chill, him flying straight back at Puppet Master. Puppet Master halts him in midair, Big Chill upside down looking at Puppet Master. Puppet Master: Interesting technique. I’d love to be able to punch ghosts. Big Chill: You need to be able to handle your own first. Big Chill breaths his freeze breath, freezing Puppet Master’s body. Her eyes wander, as Big Chill flips back up, regathering himself. Big Chill: Take a chill break. All you’re doing is interfering with the main battle here. Vilgax: I couldn’t agree more. Vilgax grabs Big Chill, leaping with him and slamming him into the ground. The impact shatters the ground, as Puppet Master gets caught on her own platform, which floats away. A rock hits the ice, causing it to crack. Big Chill had phased through the ground, and comes back up, landing and reverting. John: Right. You’re not helping either. John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Vilgax: The strongest of your original 10. Don’t think I didn’t notice the pattern. Shocksquatch: To be fair, Puppet Master did a good amount of my transformations. I can’t take full credit for the pattern. Shocksquatch hops off his platform, swinging an electrically charged fist at Vilgax. Vilgax knees Shocksquatch to a stop, and slams his arm into Shocksquatch, swinging to propel Shocksquatch away. Shocksquatch clings to Vilgax’s arm, staying with him. He releases lightning, shocking Vilgax. Vilgax blasts Shocksquatch with darkness, though Shocksquatch kicks Vilgax with his foot, causing him to lose his breath. The two wrestle and tumble, neither one breaking away from each other. Vilgax: You think you’re strong? You think you have what it takes to defeat that thing? Shocksquatch: I think that fighting you is a total waste of time! Vilgax: Then why fight me? Is being limited to an Omnitrix for your transformations cutting into your desire to be a god?! Are you limited to the paths of a mere mortal?! We both know we are destined to ascend beyond this mortal life. Join me. We will defeat Intellectuary, and we shall take the title together! Shocksquatch: I don’t need to be a god. I just need to be able to beat up a god. Shocksquatch shoots lightning from his mouth, destroying the platform they were wrestling on. The two float in separate directions, as Shocksquatch reverts. John: I can’t waste anymore time with you. John turns towards Solaris, where Intellectuary flies up to Solaris’ head. John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Upgrade: Upgrade! Okay, now I think this is your doing, Omnitrix! Upgrade morphs into his battleship form, as he flies up after Intellectuary, firing several missiles at him. Intellectuary spins around, a void portal forming, the missiles going in. Intellectuary then fires a void blast at Upgrade, him too slow to move out of the way. In the back, a smaller Upgrade spawns from the battleship, falling through the open space. The battleship is hit, wiped from existence. Upgrade: Hopefully I grow big again. Upgrade spins over, opening his arms, catching air like a parachute. Intellectuary chuckles, as he approaches Solaris again. Intellectuary: With your mind weakened thanks to the hero, you are in perfect condition for me. Intellectuary phases into the head, merging with it. In the section of the head, Intellectuary’s body appears where the brain once was, as his veins come off, making the connections to the body like neurons. Intellectuary/Solaris: Now, the process continues! Upgrade reverts, as he lands on a large platform. Vilgax lands on the platform as well, when Puppet Master uses her strings to pull her small platform towards them, crashing down on it. John: Don’t you guys see that Intellectuary could erase us from existence if he desired to? We have to work together to stop him. Fighting each other does nothing! Puppet Master: Of course it does nothing! But I get the title as the one who kills you instead of him! John: UGH! Forget this! John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk! Now that time, I intended it! Puppet Master jets her fingers at Mummy Dusk, him leaping back and dodging. Vilgax goes to punch Mummy Dusk, as Mummy Dusk slips behind Vilgax, kicking him into Puppet Master’s path. His body is cut through by strings, angering him. He fires a ray of darkness, Puppet Master flipping over it. Puppet Master: Ha! I’m the most agile thing here! You can’t even catch me! Mummy Dusk: Wanna bet? Mummy Dusk appears behind her as she falls, her looking over her shoulder. Mummy Dusk wraps Puppet Master in a bandage wrapping, the only thing not hidden is her head. She hits the ground, squirming around like a worm. Puppet Master: No! No, no, no! Let me go! Let me go so I can kill you! Mummy Dusk: Not likely. Mummy Dusk charges at Vilgax, who unleashes a wave of punches, Mummy Dusk moving through and dodging. Mummy Dusk snares Vilgax in bandages, but he breaks free with his strength. Mummy Dusk reverts, as Vilgax charges. John ducks down, as he summons Oathkeeper, tapping Vilgax in the chest. Light surges through the Keyblade through Vilgax, light illuminating from him. The light fades, as Vilgax has his original outfit, no longer being an organic suit. He stumbles back, feeling weak. Vilgax: What, did you do? John: I destroyed the darkness inside you. Or at least the level that gave you that power. Vilgax: How do you expect me to assist you now? John: I don’t. Now I know that you won’t be able to interfere. Intellectuary/Solaris: Oh, it’s so too late for that! Solaris releases a time pulse wave, which expands through the timeless tunnel. John holds his arms up, the front layer of his body breaking away to dust, it flying behind him. Darkness covers his front, protecting him from a majority of it. Vilgax is hit, as his body de-ages, as he falls to the ground. His muscles have decreased in size, as he only has his right arm, his other limbs being severed. His breathing is shallow and strained, as he struggles to hold himself up. Intellectuary/Solaris: The injuries that you sustained from your ship exploding, which caused you to send droids and bounty hunters after John Smith. Puppet Master lays lifeless on the platform, the bandages aged to dust. Her Grimleal tattoo flashes, though no signs of life are noticeable. John stares down Solaris, which towers over him. John: I defeated Solaris once. I’ll do it again. Intellectuary/Solaris: That was with three of you, with access to the Omnitrix. Check your wrist. John holds up his left arm, astonished to see the Omnitrix had been reduced to dust. Characters * John Smith Villains * Intellectuary ** Ultimate Intellectuary * Solaris * Vilgax * Puppet Master * Puppet John Aliens * Ripjaws * Terraspin * XLR8 * Goop * Eatle * Ditto * Big Chill * Shocksquatch * Upgrade * Mummy Dusk Trivia * John and Vilgax have their final battle. * John uses all ten of his original aliens, in the reverse order of their debut. * Intellectuary merges with Solaris. * With the destruction of the Omnitrix, Mummy Dusk is the last alien transformation used of the franchise. He was also the first. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga